Bane
Biography Bane (Real name unknown) Bane's origin story is established in the story "Vengeance of Bane". Bane was born in the fictional Caribbean Republic of Santa Prisca, in a prison called Peña Dura. His father, Edmund Dorrance (better known as King Snake), had been a revolutionary mercenary who had escaped Santa Prisca's court system. The corrupt government, however, decreed that his young son would serve out the man's life sentence, and thus Bane's childhood and early adult life were spent in the amoral penitentiary environment. Though he was imprisoned, his natural abilities allowed him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison's walls. He read as many books as he could get his hands on, built up his body in the prison's gym, and learned to fight in the merciless school of prison life. Because of the cultural and supposed geographical location of Santa Prisca, Bane knew how to speak English, Spanish, Portuguese and Latin. Despite his circumstances, he found teachers of various sorts during his incarceration, ranging from hardened convicts to an elderly Jesuit priest, under whose tutelage he apparently received a classical education. Bane murdered this priest upon his return to Santa Prisca years later. He committed his first murder at the age of eight, stabbing a criminal who wanted to use him to gain information about the prison. During his years in prison, Bane carried a teddy bear he calls Osito ("Little bear" in Spanish), whom he considered his only friend. It is revealed that Osito has a hole in his back to hold a knife that Bane used to defend himself. Bane would be haunted, in his dreams, by a bat (which is ironic, because Bane is Batmans enemy). He ultimately established himself as the "king" of Peña Dura prison. The prison's controllers took note and eventually forced him to become a test subject for a mysterious drug known as Venom, which had killed all other subjects; the drug was administered by a doctor who bore a passing resemblance to another Batman foe, Hugo Strange. Later, in Vengeance of Bane II the very same doctor encountered Bane again in Gotham and it is confirmed that it is not Hugo Strange, who, at that point in Batman continuity, was a crazed psychologist and not a surgeon. The Peña Dura prison Venom experiment nearly killed Bane at first, but he survived and found that the drug vastly increases his physical strength, although he needs to take it every 12 hours (via a system of tubes pumped directly into his brain) or he will suffer debilitating side-effects. Events of Batcraft To Be Announced... Appearence Default Bane has a black mask with the eyes red, and white is on the middle part of the mask, and black is everywhere else on the mask. He has gloves with his fingers sticking out and and muscles with venom (the green things in the muscles) in it. Minecraftian To Be Announced... Gallery image GF v.jpg|Default Bane UyucnRZ.png|Default Bane Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Villain Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Human